zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! / Tree to Get Ready
While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot (or so they think). Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s date is interrupted by Agent P. Phineas and Ferb build a tree house and remodel Candace’s old one. Later, they get in a Tree House Fight against Candace and Stacy. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from getting revenge on his brother Roger. Summary Phineas, Ferb and friends are heading to their grandparents house near the lake for a couple of days. Phineas asks everyone what they’re gonna do at ‘camp.’ Buford says he’ll find a nerd and steal his underpants, and run them up the flagpole. Phineas says that he doesn’t think Camp Phineas and Ferb has a flagpole and Buford than states that he’ll just steal a nerd’s underpants. Baljeet says that he can have his, because they got really messy all of the sudden. Isabella says she and her Fireside Girls troop will work on their accomplishment patches, to which they cheer with excitement and Ferb blows a noisemaker. When Phineas asks Candace what she’ll do at camp, she corrects him by saying it’s just Grandma and Grandpa Flynn’s cabin. She than states that she hates the outdoors, while Phineas looks for his ant farm. When she asks her parents if she has to go to the cabin. Lawrence than says that he thinks it’s nice that Betty Jo and Clyde allow the kids to visit them every year. Candace than states that she is now a young adult and asks if she can do something with her parents. Linda says that she could if she’d like to come with them to the Antique Cemposium. She then asks Phineas for a t-shirt and starts to sob in it. When they arrive, they rush out to see Betty Jo and Clyde. While the kids are getting ready, Perry escapes to his HQ via a tree slide and almost knocks over a vase when he exits. Major Monogram tells Perry that the tree slide hasn’t been used in years since he was at “The Academy.” He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is at his woodland retreat and needs to see what he’s doing. He then hopes that Agent P will be carful while thinking of “The Academy” again. Back at the lake house, everyone is enjoying themselves, except for Candace, who’s trying to get a tan and is bothered by mosquitoes. Phineas gives her Phineas special, a glass of limeade, and Isabella tells him her scout troop has finished pitching the tents. He then writes her troop for earning their tent pitching accomplishment patches. Clyde then sings a song “He’s Bigfoot” about Bigfoot which gets the kids excited, and Candace feels annoyed, asking herself why Grandpa act his age. A squirrel comes up and says that Candace should act her age. It turns to be Betty Jo, who tells her a teenager can have all sorts of fun here, and says they’ll come up with something she’ll enjoy. It’s nighttime and Perry has reached the woodland villa. When he gets inside, Doofenshmirtz tells him that it’s his week off. He started dating again and he’s meeting his online date for the first time in person. Perry proceeds to leave until Doofenshmirtz’s date shows up, and he doesn’t want to find out he has a nemesis. Plus he doesn’t have time to destroy him, so he tells Perry to act like a mindless animal, to which Perry looks at the camera. She sees the platypus and cuddles him, while Doofenshmirtz introduces himself as Strudelcutie4427, his screen name for the date service. Back at camp, all the kids and Candace are sitting around the campfire, and Phineas writes on the paper for Isabella earning her marshmallow patch. He tells his grandfather they should tell scary stories, but Clyde suggests that they should let another kid other than Phineas tell the story. Candace isn’t interested, and Baljeet tells a poor one about himself having to share a tent with Buford, so Phineas finally goes, telling kids a story about Bigfoot. Doofenshmirtz tries to get his date to notice him, but she’s more interested in cuddling with Perry than getting to know her date better. Annoyed, he steps outside for some air, and spits out his cucumber water. Phineas has finished telling his story by the time, and shadows appear behind the campers, scaring them. Doofenshmirtz overhears the screams and jumps on to the balcony rail wondering why there are kids screaming because it’s not his birthday. He than falls off the balcony by accident. Phineas finally tells everyone that the shadows aren’t Bigfoot creatures; it’s just Ferb operating puppets in the tree. Isabella tells him Ferb is sitting near them, but they soon realize that it’s an inflatable Ferb. Doofenshmirtz climbs back up and his date overhears the noise. Mistaking him for Bigfoot, she knocks him over and then realizes she accidentally knock her date off. Perry escapes back to camp by parachuting off the roof. Candace throws a tantrum until a real Bigfoot shows up and swallows her whole after thinking it’s a fake made out of popsticks and glitter. All the kids run off scared, except for the grandparents, who were in on it the whole time. Candace steps out with her grandma and sees she’s got an inflatable grandma as well, except that that’s her grandma’s identical twin, Lorraine, who comes out once a year when these two need to prank someone. While they get the scared kids back together for hot chocolate, Doofenshmirtz falls and gets tangled up in the strings of puppets, and mistakes them for Bigfoot and runs away screaming. Candace gloats to the kids on how she managed to scare them and tells them Bigfoot doesn’t exist. She continues by saying it takes only a mature adult like herself to tell that there’s no such thing as Bigfoot. But in the distance, she sees Doofenshmirtz in the shadows with the puppets dangling behind him and assumes Bigfoot is real. The kids don’t see anything and resume drinking hot cocoa, thinking she is crazy and Phineas wonders why Perry is covered in lipstick. Linda walks into the family room and asks what Candace and Stacy are doing. Candace replies that they are playing wrestling, their favorite video game. Mom tells Candace that she’s going out to run a few errands-Grocery store, florist, and then car wash. Candace tells her mother that she’s busy right now, trying to concentrate on her game. Linda tells her to call if there’s any trouble, to which Candace replies, “With my brothers, you might as well call now.” Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard working on their tree house, having a conversation about an unnamed item making a sound. While doing so, Phineas realizes Perry is missing. Perry is in his Headquarters, and Major Monogram alerts Agent P that all the pigeons went missing in the Tri-State Area. He then says that the only upside was that he hasn’t washed his car for weeks. He quickly gets back on topic and believes that Dr. Doofenshmirtz might be behind this case. Phineas and Ferb have finished remodeling their old tree house. Once they’re done admiring it, Isabella and asked them what they’re doing. Phineas says that they remodeled their old tree house. Isabella is exclaiming how cool it is when Phineas takes her over to a tire as they shoot up to the entrance of the boys’ tree house. He takes her through the ‘main crib’ which Isabella comments, “Sweet.” Phineas then tells Isabella to check out the view, where they come across Candace’s old tree house that she doesn’t use anymore. Isabella says it’s sad, to which Phineas throws out the suggestion to remodeling it, with Isabella adding it should be something more Candace. The trio quickly gets to work. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, parallel parks in an empty space and starts to climb over the top. Once he enters, he sees Vanessa zapping some sort of ray at a bunch of pigeons and snaps a picture. Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks up sipping coffee and says, “Pretty good, don’t you think, Perry the Platypus?” When Perry runs off, Doofenshmirtz realizes he was talking to Perry, spits out his coffee and commands the pigeons to stop him, as he is heading for the clearly marked exit. The pigeons corner and trap him, and Doofenshmirtz takes this time to explain his plan. Today is the day his brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, receives the key to the city, and Heinz decides to use this day to get his revenge. He plans to use pigeons to ‘rain’ on his brother’s parade, and does so with his new and very evil invention... The Poop-inator. It implants an image of the target into the brain of the pigeon, with the bird then pooping on its target. Doofenshmirtz then tries to demonstrate on a pigeon perched on his finger, but the Poop-inator leaves the pigeon with no feathers instead. Doofenshmirtz then replies, “Eh. It works better from a distance.” Back in the backyard, Candace has lost the wrestling game 25 times to Stacy, and throws her controller onto the ground in frustration. The girls then hear Phineas calling Candace to come outside. They do so, with Candace wondering what they did now. Phineas tells her to check out her old tree house, which is now much bigger and better. Candace is still suspicious, but Stacy doesn’t hesitate, taking Candace by the arm as they take a tire to the tree house. They walk inside, and Candace is marveling about how much nicer her tree house is with a jacuzzi, entertainment center, and hundreds of bells and whistles. While they keep walking, they get a buffet of soups, sandwiches, bagels, pizzas, and stews. Candace thinks that her brothers might have been replaced by aliens, to which Stacy replies, “Yeah, now they’re gonna fatten you up so they can eat you!” They enter an elevator, and hear Phineas over a speaker say that they may began bouncing. Candace is confused, but Stacy has already started. Candace joins her friend as they bounce higher on a series of trampolines until they reach the top. They high-five and answer the phone (tin cans attached by strings) and tell Phineas that the tree house was great, and they thought of everything. Phineas tells them to press the ‘THF’ button. Candace wonders what ‘THF’ stands for until Stacy presses the button: ‘Tree House Fight!’ The girls think the idea is cool until they see the boys’ tree house transforming as well. The girls scream and sit down, but then realize that the controls are just like the video game they played earlier that day, and that they could easily defeat Phineas and Ferb. Stacy exclaims for them to bring it on, and they do. It starts with them seemingly dancing, where both sides are telling each other to stop leading. They pass through a backyard, and out into the streets, where Stacy commands Candace to give the boys the twister, a move that spins the opponent around and tosses them away. The boys realize they are about to crash. Ferb hits the ‘Crash’ button, which encases each one in a bunch of tires to protect them as they bounce around when they hit the ground, destroying a building in the process. Their tree house stands, and Phineas and Ferb do an unseen costume change into pirates, and send hundreds of rubber balls at Candace and Stacy. They are a loss of what to do, so Candace randomly pulls a lever, which shoots a bunch of water balloons at the boys. Ferb is knocked away, while Phineas drops his binoculars and is still bombarded with balloons. The bombardment finally stops, and the boys’ tree house opens its mouth, releasing water and other things rush out, which grosses the girls out. Phineas exclaims, “Egad, man! It’s an end run around the middle! Sound retreat!” Ferb salutes, and begins to play the bagpipes. They run away, with Candace and Stacy following. Candace then gets a call on her cell phone from her mother saying that she is at the car wash and should be home soon. Candace is shocked; until a can comes down from above and Phineas says that the last one home is ‘big ol’ purple pickled egg’, which is followed by Ferb in a chicken costume while making a perfect clucking sound. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz tells his daughter to fire the harpoon, which sends a line all the across for the pigeons to walk across, as they start to do so. He then tells Perry that he is about to witness a truly petty act of vengeance, but notices that Perry is gone. Perry escapes with the Poop-inator, and replaces the picture with one of Doofenshmirtz instead, which in turn causes the pigeons to attack Doofenshmirtz. When this happens, Vanessa turns and opens the elevator, but does not save it for her father, leaving him to be trapped in another elevator with all the pigeons. The kids are still running, but trip over the harpoon line and tumble over each other all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, where they stand like normal trees. Their tree houses now look normal, with a bridge connecting the two. They fight over who got there first, even though it was a tie. Linda comes home and says that it seems as though they had fun, to which Phineas replies, “Well, Mom-you know what they say...” He is cut off by the girls who flung a water balloon at him, knocking him down. Ferb then finishes, “Fun never falls too far from the tree house!” He is also knocked down by a spare water balloon by the girls. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom and Grandma Betty Joe * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * John O’Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Sandra Oh as Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Girlfriend * Additional voices: Enn Reitel Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode